


You Are The One

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds out about Oliver seeing the kiss, and end up confronting him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my second try at this.. I really hope you all like it!

The cup glasses was breaking around him - almost like his heart was- which was what he had tried so hard to not make happen, to not let anyone in, to not let anyone ever get his heart again. Of course you can't control your heart all the time, but at this point in his life, Oliver really wished he never had falled for Felicity, that he never had let her take his heart.. Now she had it and he could never get it back.

He hated how all his relationships had failed him in the past, how no one really could be with him without breaking his heart. But that was just foolish thinking, cause once a victim always a victim. Oliver glances at the Plant Felicity had given to him to help him to see that he needed his own place.

But how could he get his own place? When Felicity was his home, he didn't need a mansion, castle or whatever to live in, no what he really needed was her.. To feel her in his arms, to feel her lips on his. To make love to her and never let her go. Once again-that was just wishful thinking, cause she had her precious Plamer now- he would never be enough for her anymore, and he himself is to blame. Why couldn't he just let her in sooner? He had known all along that Felicity was the one for him, but cause of his fear of loosing her -he acted like nothing and screwed up and lost her anyway.

"Damn it." Oliver shouted in despair and punched the wall angrily, not caring about how his hand would hurt later. He gave the shit about that. Tears was falling down his cheek, as he broke down of the loss of loosing Felicity to another man. 

"Man are you okay?" Diggle ask as he came into the lair as soon as he heard the mess.

Oliver turned and look at John. "I saw her kissing Ray, I was gonna follow your advice and tell her how I feel when I saw them kissing. I have lost her to someone else, all because of my fear of letting her in." He said and punched the wall hardly again, so hard that it made his knuckles bleed.

Diggle glanced at Oliver and knew what he needed to do. Not saying anything, as he turned and walked back up the stairs and out of the Lair and towards Felicity's office to talk some sense into her

Felicity looked up from her work when Diggle came barging into her office. "If this is about Oliver, I don't wanna know." She sigh.

"You love Oliver huh? But yet you stood in here kissing Ray Palmer." Diggle said angrily at her.

"Excuse me?" Felicity look at him in shock.

Diggle walk closer and stand by her desk and look furiously down at her. "You heard me Felicity. I finally got Oliver to listen to my advice today to come here and tell you how he feel.. And what did he see when he came here? You and Ray kissing. Now he is down at the Lair crying and beating himself up over what he saw. If you love him Felicity, you go down there and fix this mess." He glare at her seriously before storming out of her office.

Felicity sat there in shock till anger suddenly came over here. Standing up from her chair, as she storm out of her office and down to the lair. "What the hell is your problem Oliver Queen? Huh?" She shouts as she arrived in the lair. "You pushed me away, you pushed me away." Felicity shouted angrily.

"You." Oliver said and turn to her. "You are my problem Felicity, cause I never wanted to fall in love with you, i never wanted to let you in. But Damn my heart wanted me to love you, me to let you in , so I did. But really wish I didn't. Now you can go back to your precious Palmer." He shouts.

"I don't want him.." She shout and step closer to him.

Before they could blink, they was kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Oliver angrily slip down her panties. "Have you let him fuck you yet?" He ask as he thrust his cock into her tight core.

"No.. You are the only one." She moan as she wrap her legs tightly around him, making him go deeper..

"Good, cause no one else is allowed to touch you but me." He kisses her deeply.

This was not the way they had imagined their first time to be, but they needed each other and wanted each other so badly that it didn't matter.. 

Felicity kisses him passionately as he keep thrusting deeply into her.

"I came to tell you that I love you and that I wanted us to be together. I was so tired of all the maybe's and not now I told you. It is time for us to be together, for us to start our life together. I love you. Please tell me you want that too." He whisper.

She moan ad their release finally hits. "There is nothing more I want Oliver Queen.. I love you and you have always been the only one for me." She smile teary eyed up at him.

"Will you marrry me then?" Oliver ask looking down at her with so much love in his eyes.

"You serious?" Felicity ask looking up at him

"Never been more serious in my life." He smile and kisses her softly.

"Yes I will marrry you Oliver Queen." She smile at him.

Oliver kiss her passionately as they celebrated by making love again, but this time more passionate and slow, wanting to remember the moment forever.


End file.
